happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 2 Review (1-5) + Poll
(Season 2 Episodes 1-5) Hello Everyone! We've finally made it to the second season! Last time I reviewed: Sweet Ride, It's a Snap, Off the Hook, Spare Me, Snow What? That's what!, This is Your Knife, and Happy Trails. And if you didn't know I rank the episodes either being an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode --- 1. Jumping the Shark I actually wanted to see them jump a shark. After last episode's ending, we got to see the fate of the Tree Friends and it seems they somehow have gotten themselves stranded in a small island in the middle of the ocean. I actually love how this episode actually had a plot this time around instead of random events leading to death. Although noticed that this episode wasn't as gory as the previous episodes which felt kinda odd to me since the animation has vastly improved since the first season. Overall I'd say this was a good way to start this season! (Good) --- 2. Eye Candy Eye really loved this episode. Ooh! We haven't seen a solo episode in while! I wonder what it's about? Oh, Toothy gets a lollipop shoved into his eye. Similarly to "Nuttin' but the Tooth" there isn't really that much to say about this episode other than that this is just a great episode. (Great) --- 3. Rink Hijinks I never went on a Rink before. Flaky and Disco Bear go on a roller skating rink, hijinks ensue. And by "hinjinks" I actually mean death and misery happening to innocent people. Watching Flaky's quills being shot out like bullets and hitting Disco Bear was funny to watch but the real highlight of this episode has to be Cub accidentally killing Lumpy by pulling out his heart in a claw game. Unfortunately though, this episode really felt on the short side in terms of length again. (Good) --- 4. Flippin' Burgers I'll catch you on the flip side! It's Flippy's flippin' third starring role already! This episode felt like a bridge between "Hide and Seek" and "This is Your Knife" in terms of quality. While Petunia's death was incredibly cringe-inducing (In a good way!) Cuddles and Giggles' death fell more on the "okay" side. Though I did like how they added the scene where Flippy throws a box of french fries into the ceiling in the beginning and in the end it finally falls back down. (Average) --- 5. Get Whale Soon Yohohoho a pirates life for me! This is the second episode this season where some of the characters end up having to survive in some deserted location (the first being "Jumping the Shark") and despite that similarity it still feels completely new with this time Lumpy and Russell being trapped inside a whale. While the plot of the episode was good, the pacing that lead towards the titular duo's death felt a bit to rushed especially with Lumpy and I felt like they could've made it better. (Decent) --- What's your least favorite episode so far this season? Jumping the Shark Eye Candy Rink Hijinks Flippin' Burgers Get Whale Soon --- And now for some statistics: Awful - 2 Bad - 1 Mediocre - 2 Average - 4 Decent - 3 Good - 7 Great - 11 Amazing - 2 --- I have to say that this season was definitely an improvement over the last season (Especially with the animation being much more smoother) and I hope it gets better later on! --- Previous Review: Season One (21-27) Next Review: Season 2 (6-10) Category:Blog posts